


[AVG4][隊長個人向] 秘密

by amber0021



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Multi, Other, 一發完結, 暗戀, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber0021/pseuds/amber0021
Summary: 電影復四裡Tony stark從外太空被拯救回來昏迷之後的小故事。





	[AVG4][隊長個人向] 秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 隊長個人向，有大量心理描寫，MCU復四情節，電影內戰提及，鐵椒進行式。
> 
>  
> 
> 個人覺得有點虐，請慎入。  
> #新人作品請多包涵

===

自從Tony從外太空回來後，因為突發的PTSD昏迷至今已經一個月有餘。Pepper日夜看守時常囈語的他，「Kid,l'm sorry...」Tony又開始不停地碎念。「Cap，他看起來狀況不太好。能否幫我叫醫生過來嗎?」Pepper緊張地請求。  
坐在餐桌旁的 Steve 立刻走過來，看到 Tony 開始不停對著空氣說抱歉。他的心也跟著痛了起來。「Miss. Potts，我去打個電話。」他立刻前往客廳的小桌子拿起電話連絡上次來給Tony打鎮定劑的醫生。過了一回兒，醫生匆忙趕到。一針鎮定劑後，Tony又緩緩睡去。Pepper確定Tony睡著後，走到客廳眼淚不停地掉下來。「自他被救回來後，昏迷到現在都沒有清醒過來。」Pepper哽咽地道出這一個月的心聲。Steve看著Pepper如此堅強的女人，因為Tony的情況變得脆弱。他不知道該如何去安慰她，或者是說在內戰以後──他不應該出現在這裡。望著小客廳爐火燒得通紅，他又回想起Thanos臨死前提到地球不會再回復原狀，在他佈滿大量傷痕的臉上留下了勝利者的笑容。Thor揮下風暴毀滅者的同時，他也瞬間拉回絕望的現實。

 

Thanos正式被砍頭後，復聯成員也經歷了一連串的改變。首先是Thor自責覺得沒有理由繼續留在這裡，於是帶領著剩餘的阿斯嘉人前往北方定居；而Clint到現在卻始終連絡不上。Steve則是負責留守基地和機動性協助Natasha處理剩下的人口消失問題；Natasha也在基地持續整理「彈指事件」後，整理蒐集地球上所有相關數據。Captain Marvel在外太空裡尚未回來，她說的仙丹也還在路上；至於Banner也暫時離開復聯，說自己有些實驗需要繼續下去就走了。Nebula回來地球後，除了進來看看Tony外，剩下時間都坐在湖邊外的涼亭裡，鮮少與復仇者有互動。走的走、散的散，整個復聯只剩下零星英雄留守。基地內完全沒有生氣，跟現在的地球一樣，絕望且寂靜。

 

Rhodey和Rocket Raccoon則是前往瓦干達，與瓦干達侍衛長Okoye協商一條暫時守護地球的防備通訊。Rocket Raccoon帶著米蘭號所儲存的宇宙地圖與瓦干達的科技做結合。Rhodey也代表Tony到場跟剩餘的瓦干達族人取得資源與通訊設備，使地球擁有一條結合外太空、復聯本部、瓦干達的全球通訊網。雖然目前地球不再需要保護──現實上有點多餘，Steve跟剩下的復聯成員還是合力完成這一條通訊網。也許是一種彌補，或是補償。即便現在的他不再以Captain America的身份發號施令，但他始終把每一條訊息閱讀完畢。說穿了，日常任務早已不復存在，對Steve而言，唯一能做的就只剩這些了。

 

又過了幾天，一道金黃色的火焰光芒從地球上方出現。一身帥氣金紅色制服與一頭俏麗金髮，帶著驕傲又不失輕藐微笑的Captain Marvel緩緩降落在復聯基地的草皮上，Pepper等人都在門口接應她。「我拿到仙丹了。」Carol 將銀盒遞給Pepper，Pepper表達感謝輕輕擁抱了一下Carol 。銀盒不大，一個手掌大小十分輕巧。外表鑲滿金色獸紋圖案，看起來十分輝煌且美麗，中間是空洞雙眼的人頭造型銀鎖頭。Pepper到了Tony床前，要把銀盒打開，卻發現銀盒有鎖。「Miss.Danvers，這個銀盒要怎麼打開呢?」Carol 慢慢走過來說:「遠古高等智慧民族所贈送的禮物，是需要一些要求才能打開的。或者是說需要一點代價。」Steve站在客廳聽到這裡，輕輕地抬起了頭問:「Danvers，代價是什麼?」Carol 走到了餐桌前面，用手撐了一下並回應說:「要求很簡單，你們必須有一個人自願性地向銀盒交換一個很重要的秘密，但這個祕密必須是真實的、不可告人的。只要向銀盒心中默念出來，倘若銀盒願意將你的秘密保存在裡面，就會打開。」Pepper聽到這裡，她自告奮勇的說:「如果是這樣，我願意去做交換。請讓我去跟銀盒做交換。」

 

Carol 輕輕溫柔笑了一下並回應說:「我也希望事情如此簡單，但銀盒開啟只有兩次機會。如果失敗就永遠關閉，一旦秘密被放進去，就等於不被實現。連這個秘密都會被遺忘掉，代價不小。我希望你們先考慮一下再做決定誰來開這個盒子。」Pepper想了一下後，她向Carol 說:「給我盒子，我來做這個交換。」接著她停頓看了一下躺在床上奄奄一息的Tony說:「為了Tony，我都願意。」Pepper把銀盒捧在手上時，閉上眼睛後將秘密默念給銀盒傾聽。過了半晌，銀盒沒有任何動靜。Pepper看到盒子沒有被打開，她非常驚訝。「盒子...怎麼沒開呢? Miss.Danvers這是怎麼回事?」一個在商場上不怕任何挑釁的女強人CEO，終於也崩潰了。「為什麼沒有打開?!盒子怎麼沒有開呢?」Steve見狀不對，上前輕輕撐住了Pepper，試圖安撫她。「先坐一下，Miss. Potts你先冷靜下來。」Steve拉開餐桌旁的椅子讓Pepper坐下。Pepper開始掩面小聲哭了起來:「一個月了，我以為會有奇蹟。結果這個辦法還是行不通。」過了幾分鐘後，Pepper默默擦乾眼淚，又走回了Tony床旁邊，輕輕握著Tony的手說:「明天...我會聯絡其他人過來復聯一趟，也許有人可以幫這個忙。...我們還有一次機會...Tony，我們不會放棄你的，我不會放棄你的。」Pepper雖是難過不已，但為了一線生機還是強打精神，眼淚未乾笑著對仍然昏迷不醒的Tony說:「你會醒來的，明天就會有好消息的。」Carol見到Pepper如此，平時強悍的她也難得口氣溫和說:「這只能看Stark的運氣了。」Carol想起她還必須到下一個光年去幫助另一個星球的民族。於是她走到了門口說:「我還有其他事情先走一步，如果有需要再跟我聯絡。」Steve站在客廳不發一語，Carol用眼神與他示意後，隨即飛離了復聯。銀盒的事情沒有帶來好消息，反而使氣氛更加沉寂。

 

凌晨三點半，Pepper睡在客廳的沙發上。這是她一個月來養成的新習慣，只有聽著Tony穩定起伏的呼吸聲，她才能好好睡上幾個小時。銀盒擺在客廳外的大實驗室裡面，除了鋼鐵裝和英雄裝備外，偌大的玻璃實驗室內，銀色的盒子在裡面閃閃發光。過了一會大廳走廊裡傳來陣陣腳步聲，很沉很慢。今晚發生的種種，讓Steve又失眠了。從「彈指事件」後，Steve再也無法好好睡上一覺。以前復聯完整時，Tony總會笑他是個日常作息正常的百歲老人。而如今沒過多久，昔日的金髮已經冒出了些許白絲，稍微符合他實際年歲的樣貌。Steve透過Friday開啟了實驗室的燈後，他小心翼翼地捧著銀盒，對著銀盒看了許久，又慢慢的將銀盒放下。束手無策的他坐在實驗室的椅子裡沉思，Steve往實驗室的玻璃窗外看去，發現不遠處有一尊戰損鋼鐵裝靜靜地站在那裡。他定住目光猛然驚覺，原來那是之前跟Tony內戰時，他用盾牌狠狠砸下的Mark46。金紅的搶眼配色，心型反應爐中間那一道怵目驚心的傷痕，讓他又再度想起西伯利亞的大雪。他跨上去將盾牌落下的同時，他也看到了Tony絕望又驚恐的眼神，即便是Steve從來沒有想過要他死。但他盾牌落下的那刻，Tony害怕地將雙手護住自己的頭，這樣的畫面卻始終讓他無法忘記。當時的他，眼眶含淚將卡在反應爐上的盾牌拿開後，準備離去前。戰損的Tony半倒在地上時告訴他:「盾牌根本不屬於你，那是我父親做的!」他收起了眼淚，將盾拋下離去。種種回憶在戰損鋼鐵裝身上彷彿又重新演活了那一年的衝突。Mark46每一處的殘破傷痕，心型反應爐上深深劈痕不時提醒著Steve那些往事。

 

時鐘已經到了四點，Steve盯著鋼鐵裝有點恍神。Mark46旁邊裝備台上還放著Natasha的雷射裝備，Clint的墨鏡與箭桶；再旁邊就是他在復聯第一場與外星人戰役的Captain America制服。他想起那年大家還不熟，打贏了戰役後眾人回到Stark大樓的場景。Thor帶他的神兄弟Loki回去，變回來的Banner還在Tony一百五十個房間內找衣服穿，此時的Natasha跟Hawkeye則是在房間外圍的小吧檯上喝了幾杯。那時候的Tony意氣風發，即使是他剛才差點抱著核彈回不來，拿起酒杯的他一如往常跟眾人開起了玩笑。討論著Loki頭上的尖角頭盔是不是黃金做的，也好奇阿斯嘉人是不是都喜歡把家當帶在身上，尤其是Thor無時無刻飛來的錘子和全身莎士比亞的戲服。他還記得因為那場戰役，他對Tony徹底改觀。原先一開始的互看不順眼，卻在緊要關頭居然拿自己的生命做賭注抱著核彈衝出天際時，震驚了許久。他才知道看似放縱無忌憚的億萬富翁只是嘴上不饒人，所謂超級英雄的情操在他身上也許突兀，但Tony的確擁有。曾幾何時他們共同攪滅了眾多九頭蛇的領地並經歷了奧創危機後，彼此的關係越來越密切。Tony自帶豪放不羈的真性情，慢慢在Steve眼中轉變成瀟灑的Stark人生態度。Tony總是說他日常作息太過規律，幹嘛不熬夜或是吃點垃圾食物適應一下現代社會。打完仗後，他最愛不停吐槽大家裝備消耗率有夠高，Fury知道了又要氣瞎另一隻眼的事情。嘴上雖然這樣講，但隔天進去裝備室就會發現新的升級、完好無缺的武器配備。在復聯日常相處中，他總是默默地把大家需要的資源準備好；但在面對外界記者與攝影機時他保持一貫的辛辣嘲諷，經常氣死不少政府高層。如此的反差下，誰會相信Tony Stark也有溫柔的一面呢? 日久生情，Tony的一舉一動在Steve眼裡逐漸變得難以忘懷，他們的未來無可限量，一切都將往好的地方發展。假使內戰沒有爆發的話......假使。

 

內戰後，東躲西藏的日子裡。他逐漸想念復聯大樓日常的時光，和敵人廝殺你死我活的同時，他更想起從前背後那金紅色盔甲主人的幽默吐槽。過了好些日子Steve長滿了一臉的鬍子，眼神也不如往日明亮。夜晚突襲的戰鬥，讓他時常需要清洗臉上早已乾涸的莫名血液，在無數個漏水發霉的小旅館日子裡，他總是在潛伏等待敵方消息時，無語遙想著過往的美好。三年已經過去，腰上的手機卻始終沒有任何簡訊與來電，他才知道，這一切早就停在那年西伯利亞的大雪裡。不管是他何處滋長的愛意，或是更多的歉意，都已經來不及告訴那名放在他心上多年的人。直到「彈指事件」後，接著Tony的歸來，雙方相見又是一陣尷尬對白。Steve見到多年不見的他，卻不知道該如何表達。只能問他正經的資訊回報，導致瘦骨嶙峋的Tony，不顧虛弱的身體站起來對著他就是一陣憤怒的控訴。「你拿去，找到他，然後你去躲起來。」氣憤的他把胸口上的奈米反應堆塞進Steve手上，隨即便昏倒過去。他想到這裡，眼眶不禁酸澀了起來。此時銀色盒子緩緩地發出光芒，好像正在準備接受某個人的貴重禮物似的，越來越強。

 

而如今見到昏迷不醒的Tony，Steve自責許久。銀盒是唯一的機會，為了Tony他想賭一賭。頓時Steve眼神堅定了起來，就算他對Tony的愛，必須永遠被鎖在銀盒裡，那也沒關係。只要他能醒來，就好。Steve緩緩地從椅子起身。慢慢走向那套曾經被他用盾牌狠狠砸下的鋼鐵裝面前，緩緩地吻上那帶著深深傷痕的心型反應堆並小聲地說:「只要你能醒過來。」銀盒像是接受了Steve的決心，光芒陣陣地增強。接著Steve轉身進入實驗室後將銀盒雙手捧起，緩緩地道出他這輩子心中最大的秘密。而此時銀盒像是活了過來一樣，突然變得十分光亮。夜晚的實驗室被銀盒照射有如白晝，接著人型鎖頭鬆開後，盒子內有一顆紅色藥丸。Steve看到仙丹非常高興，他將仙丹取出後，接著他看到銀盒內多了一顆溫暖的黃色光球，Steve知道他成功了。「為了他，我不後悔。」Steve對著光球說完後，悄悄地將盒子關上。此時鎖頭像是有生命似的又鑲上了銀盒，如白晝的光全部隨著銀盒關閉而結束。銀盒關上後，Steve發覺自己剛才像做了一場夢，整顆心像是被掏空了一塊，空蕩蕩地卻無從理解。他看著手中的紅色藥丸，回憶起Carol提到的救命仙丹。他立刻往客廳方向走去將Pepper喚醒。Tony服下仙丹後，面容開始出現血色並睜開雙眼清醒過來，Pepper見狀喜極而泣並緊緊抱住他。Steve則看著二人相擁後便慢慢退了出來，一個人站在小客廳遠望。

 

「你總算醒來了...我好害怕你會永遠醒不過來...」Pepper抱住Tony哽咽的說。「我沒事，Pepper，我很好。」Tony感覺自己像是睡了一場好長的覺，他整個人精神不少。Tony抱著Pepper之餘，瞄了一眼站在小客廳的Steve。Steve一動也不動朝他們方向看過來，嘴角看似微微勾起笑容。Tony不再持續盯著他的眼神瞧，閉上眼睛繼續享受這得來不易的一刻。過了兩三個月，Tony康復後決定與Pepper隱居過著與世無爭的日子，對此他不再負責任何事情。Tony離開復聯那天，還處在尷尬期的兩人也不打算有所突破。Steve站在大樓門口外不發一語，Tony戴上黑框墨鏡後只留下一句話:「以後這裡就交給你們，不用想念我。」說完後便頭也不回地離開了。

 

Steve看著遠去的Audi跑車，眼神逐漸黯淡下來。

究竟那個刻骨銘心的記憶是什麼，

好像也不重要了。

 

end

===


End file.
